Stupid Feelings
by PrincessLover26
Summary: She just can't stop thinking about him. —Keikari— r&r, ooc, pure fluff, enjoy! :


**Nikki:** Hello minna-san! c: This is the very long one-shot I promised. I haven't updated 'Switched!' and 'Our timeline' for like the longest freaking time! I'm soooorryyyyy. :( _I will try to_, I promise. And the three major stories are being postponed until I get like about 10 votes for a story. There will be a sequel for '_Our timeline_.' I'll try to make it legit. :3

Anywhooo, enjoy! This is my birthday gift for everyone ;)

* * *

**-Me and my stupid problem-**

**Summary:** She just can't stop thinking about him all day.  
**Warning:** If you can't stand waaay too much fluff, don't read. :) IT'S SAPPY AND EW-Y. LOL. BUT ENJOY! *Psychopathic & dramatically happy pose.*  
**Note:** Yeah, started this like exactly last year. Found this in my files 6 months later. Finished a part 6 months later. Enjoy my old writing stylee.

* * *

_What in the world is this feeling?_

Muttering a quick greeting to her mom, dad, and brother, Hikari Hanazono rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, quickly making sure that it was locked so that no one would disturb her alone and peaceful time.

The onyx-eyed girl banged her head to the wall right next to her- an attempt to erase something, a handsome smile shown to her earlier by her greatest rival, from her mind. She didn't have a clue why she was so mesmerized by him with everything; his simple smiles, how graceful he moved, how perfectly deep his voice was, the way he teases her... and for some reason, his mocking smirks. Of course- she was Hikari, after all.

The said person walked to her personal cabinet. Opening it, a large, gray jacket caught her eye. Yes, it was large. In fact, too large for such a fit girl like Hikari. Then, who did it belong to? If you guessed Kei Takishima, then you're right. Why, you ask? Hikari smiled softly as the memory from the jacket came back to her.

(YouBetterRunDevilRun)

[Flashback]

The Takishima heir regretted sending the limousine back home. It was raining like crazy, but that wasn't the only reason for the regret. His long time love was with him... in the rain. Because she lost, again, in a bet and the punishment was to 'spend time' with him. Or in other's opinion, more like, 'go on a date' with him.

Kei frowned as he heard Hikari sneeze.

He removed then placed his jacket over her shoulders.

She threw it back to him with a slight glare, "Idiot! you'll be cold if you don't wear a jacket!"

"Well, if you don't wear this, you'll be Miss Number Two forever." He replied nonchalantly, with a slight mock in his tone.

Hikari twitched, growled, then shook her head. "I don't care! I'd rather be called a nickname than getting you sick!"

_And that's one more thing I like about you._ He thought, smiling inwardly.

"After all, you're a pain in the butt whenever I would need to take care of you!" She added, fake-scoffing, but ended up giggling.

Kei chuckled. He looked at her, his eyes softening.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "Nothing."

"Then, let's go!" Hikari half shouted with enthusiasm, grabbing his hand before running off... almost dragging him.

A mere eight minutes later of unsuccessfully looking for a shelter from the rain, they sat on the ground near a lightened and visible alley, under the falling droplets and gray clouds, soaking wet. Hikari looked like she was out of breath from running too fast and Kei just sat there as if nothing had happened.

Without even reaching a minute of resting, she turned to him, "Come on! We still need to find shelter."

But before she could stand up, the black-haired beauty felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist and pulling her back to the ground... or in this case, pulling her into Kei's lap. Within milliseconds, his gray jacket was above her- or both of them, partially protecting them from the heavy downpour.

"H-hey! Takishima...! What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, embarrassment overcoming her.

"You said that you didn't want to get me sick, right? Well, if we both stay under my jacket, then we'll both be covered from the rain and prevent getting sick. To add up, I have a very warm blanket on my lap." He explained, teasing her further.

She flushed more before trying to free herself from his steel grip, but it was useless. "Argh... T-Takishima! Let. Me. Go! It's embarrassing!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Second Placer, but I don't want to get sick," He said with a taunting tone in his excuse, watching in interest as a vein trobbed in her head as soon as she heard the word 'second'. "Besides, my soft blanket is getting warm every second." It was true; Flustered, Hikari was blushing more and more, making herself warm.

"Well, my chair is too hard!"

Kei's smirk grew wide, yet his surprise and embarrassment was visible by a very light shade of pink on his cheek. "...what is hard?"

"...Oops." Hikari blurted. "P-Perverted Jerk! I didn't mean... THAT!"

"What? Mean what?" He remained annoying her, and at the same time, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"T... tha— n-nevermind! Takishima, you disgusting pervert! Get lost!" Hikari was flustered, and Kei liked it. She tried to pull away from him. Useless efforts.

The brown eyed man couldn't help himself; he pulled her closer, arms wrapping completely around her waist, leg's trapping hers between his, his chin above her head, taking in her scent. Hikari blushed bright scarlet. They looked exactly like a couple, more than being best friends that are secretly in love with each other. (Even though Hikari doesn't know she loves him yet)

"Oi!" She growled. "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Kei chuckled, opening his eyes. Hikari could feel the vibration from his chest.

"Of course not."

"Good. Now that I know you're alive, could you let got of me?"

He smirked, before mock-whining. "Fine."

She giggled before standing up, then brushed the dirt off her jeans. Holding out a hand which Kei gladly accepted, she pulled him up. "Come on."

"Well, nii-san, you'll be keeping my jacket."

"What? Why?" She cocked a brow, ignoring the nickname.

"Because you broke a rule; you disobeyed me."

"WHAT? Since wh—oh."

He grinned at her. "Hmm?"

"...Damn it."

[End of flashback]

(I'mGenieForYouBoy)

Hikari shook her head, trying to shoo away the heat on her face. She remembered how comfortable she was at that time... and how much she wanted to stay in that position, for some reason. She changed her S.A uniform into comfortable indoor clothes; a baggy shirt and 'short' shorts. The onyx-eyed girl turned around to find her diary sitting on top of her bed.

_How did it get here?_ She thought, then sighed in exhaustion.

Hikari took a key from her drawer and sat on her bed, holding the furry, pink diary her mom insisted to buy for her... _"Hikari, you're a teenage girl." _Masako would reason.

She smiled, unlocked the mini-padlock, and then flipped through the pages. _Beat Takishima!_ and _Today was so much fun! I wish this could last forever!_ were the most frequent lines Hikari had read as she almost finished half of the notebook.

She grinned to particularly nothing, then locked her diary. She flipped the fluffy, pink item over... to find a smiley face written in marker, and the initials** K.T.** beside it.

_Kei Takishima_, she thought, before the memory of that particular day made her feel like her face had caught on fire.

(GeeGeeGeeGeeBabyBabyBaby)

[Flashback]

Hikari looked around at her surroundings, observing how overly sparkly she made her own house look like. Yes, sparkly. The room seemed to be made out of sparkles, instead of being described as super clean. She then slumped to the couch in exhaustion; she had been furiously cleaning non-stop for the last 7 hours since her mom, dad, and brother went out to finish something important.

Groaning in such boredom, she stood up and headed to the kitchen where the refrigerator was. She took a glass of orange juice and some snacks before heading back to the main room. But before she could sit comfortably, the doorbell suddenly rang.

_Who would visit at 7.45 pm?_ She wondered, looking at the clock.

The onyx-eyed girl rushed to open the door, just to find herself face-to-face with her greatest rival -slash- best friend. No, not boyfriend. Best friend, she would say after denying that they 'looked good together'. Anyways, back to the topic: They stared at each other for a few seconds until Kei suddenly smirked, making Hikari arch an eyebrow.

"Hello, Miss Rank Two." He half-greeted, half-teased. A vein throbbed in her forehead.

"Hello, 'jerk-who-shows-up-at-someone's-house-just-to-annoy-them'." Hikari snarled. Kei chuckled.

"Should I change your name to 'The mean Miss Number Two'?" Kei smirked, leaning on the sides of the door frame.

"No, thank you very much. Now, are you going to come in or what?"

He smiled in response.

(A minute later)

"So..." Hikari started.

"'...what are you doing here?'" Kei finished. "That's what you were going to ask, right?"

She shot him a glare. "Stop reading other people's minds."

He smirked in response. "I just know you too well. Anyways, I'm here to babysit someone."

"There's no one to be babysit here." She said, then retorted teasingly, "And I can't believe the great Takishima Company's heir would work such a girly job."

Kei laughed at her last remark then said, "Well, there is a big baby in front of me to babysit. Do I need to rock you to sleep?"

"No, thank you." She giggled. "And it's too early to sleep, idiot."

"Yeah, like 8 pm is too early to go to bed." He grinned mockingly.

"Yeah, like 8 pm is too early to visit." She shot back while sticking her tongue out to him playfully.

"You must be lonely without me, eh?" His grin widened.

"Of course not!" The girl blushed, "And you shouldn't have passed by if you were going to be 7 hours late."

Kei chuckled, "Sorry, it was quite busy at work this morning."

She eyed him, and he immediately regretted what he had said.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you." She took him by the hand and led him to her own bedroom. "You're overworking yourself again, Takishima. Rest for a while."

He tried to argue, "But—"

"No buts." She stated, worried that he would get sick again if he over-worked himself. "And I wont try to make any porridge for you, or you might get poisoned."

Kei chuckled, and then decided to mock her, "Thank goodness."

Hikari glared at him, "Can I kill you using my hands, not my cooking?"

"Anything's okay, but I prefer to die being kissed by a certain girl named Hikari Hanazono, a.k.a Miss Number Two." He grinned as her cheeks immediately turned as red as a deep red valentine rose, plus a throbbing vein in her forehead.

_Adorable_, he thought.

"Hmpt," She pouted, turning around on her heels. "Wait here while I get water."

"Yes ma'am."

And then she shouted from the other end of the hallway, "AND STOP CALLING ME NUMBER TWO!"

He chuckled.

(Seconds later)

Kei laid on her bed, observing her room. It wasn't girly, just like her, and it also portrayed Hikari's characteristics. The walls, which were painted bright yellow, displayed how cheerful she was. Simple and roomy, because she was selfless and welcoming. Simple room for simple her. But a pink, fluffy notebook stood out.

_Must be her diary._ He thought before reaching the notebook. He was not one to poke his nose in other people's privacy, but the notebook got him curious. Plus, Hikari wouldn't really mind. Fortunately for him, the tiny padlock securing it was unlocked.

He took the padlock off and went to the last entry.

_Hey,_

Kei grinned; She wasn't really girly to use 'dear diary', wasn't she? He then noticed the words underneath the greeting, crossed-out yet still quite readable.

_I don't know why, but whenever Takishima smiles I feel happy. Am I sick or something? Because I think he's awfully adorable whenever he smiles and-_

He blushed at the crossed-out note that was cut short, then chuckled at the next paragraph underneath.

_GAAAAAH! What the hell am I writing? How in the world could I think that that jerk, who always teases me, is awfully adorable? WAAAH! WHAT THE HECK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, HIKARI?_

The heir of the 'Takishima Groups' smirked as ascending footsteps were heard from the other side of the room. A few seconds later, the expected person was standing at the doorway, carrying two glasses in both hands.

"T-Takishima! What are you doing with my... my... NOTEBOOK?" She asked, her face turning bright red.

"Reading it." He replied nonchalantly (as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, which made Hikar's left eye twitch in annoyance), opening the notebook and pretended to read it's contents. Hikari put the glasses on top of the desk beside her before attacking him.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Uh-uh." He smirked teasingly. "Should I read it out loud?"

"NOOOO! Give it back!" She shouted, then tackled him to the bed.

"Hey, hey. No need to be naughty." He grinned as she jumped on him in attempt to snatch the diary away. Instead, she landed on his lap, facing him.

"Am not!" She snarled then blushed as she realized the position they were in. Kei started to read her diary out loud.

"D-Don't read it, dammit!" Hikari growled before trying to grab the diary from his hand, only to be pinned to the bed by Kei. The man laughed while trapping her between his legs with his to prevent her from escaping. She flushed red, then basically roared as he started reading out loud while trapping her.

"GIVE ME!" She groaned, again, while preventing herself from laughing.

"Give me, give me, never gets~" He sang, then added the three perfect words to add with his 'harassment', "Miss Number Two."

She grumbled, "Come on! Return it!" Then laughed.

"Where's the magic word?"

"P-please?"

"Nope, it's 'Abracadabra'." Kei snickered.

"Why you... Takishima!" The long haired girl couldn't help herself but laugh, instead of getting irritated by his teasing. An idea popped in her mind; she smirked to herself, then suddenly flipped them over.

"Now, surrender!" She commanded childishly as she sat on his back. They both laughed.

"Nope; never." Kei replied before suddenly standing up with her still on his back. With a yelp, she tightened the grip of her legs around his waistline and the grip of her arms around his neck. He held on her legs and leaned forward to avoid her from falling.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" She asked, and once again, her face turned red. Erm, well, it was reasonable to blush. With her body pressed tightly against his back (invasion of personal space) and her foot near his... *cough*, waist, and with him touching her legs (in a not perverted way, but still), and realizing that only two of you—worse, male and female—in a small room, who wouldn't turn red?

"Giving you a piggy-back ride, what else?"

Hikari gritted her teeth, "Give me back my diary first!"

"Nope."

With another groan, she shifted her weight backwards, causing them to almost topple back to her bed. Well, he sat back down, anyways.

Kei grinned, "Whoa there. Are you planning to kill us?"

She flashed a sly smile before tightening her tight grip around his body. Well, kind of like a hug. Which made Kei kind of... flush.

"Absolutely not, but I may try for someone in particular here." She simpered, then threatened jokingly, "Now, return it or die."

"Negative." He simpered back.

"Give. It. Ba—"

And there it was, the door opened, revealing Atsushi, Jiro and Masako. Whom all stared at the boy and the girl lying on the bed, ruffled clothes, messy hair, and were lying on the bed in such an awkward and misunderstood position.

The brown eyed man and onyx eyed woman could only turn red.

[End of flashback]

(GoodByeBabyGoodBye)

Hikari's face color turned into the same shade of blood. The memory embarrasses her, especially the time where Jiro and Masako interrogated and practically forced out the answers out of both.

[_"You two should be a couple first before we allow you to do that." Masako said in a blunt manner. Jiro eyed his wife in what seemed to be complete disbelief, and Atsushi locked himself in his own room to prevent himself from killing Kei in a very brutal way right in front of his sister._

_"MOOOOOM!" A scarlet faced teen half-groaned and half-whined was she banged her head to the side of the table in utter frustration. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"_

_"Then explain that... whatever happened earlier." Hikari's mom demanded, a tone of impatience creeping into her voice._

_The other teen, with a much less red face than the one who was sitting beside him, spoke up. "It wasn't what you were thinking, Masako-san."_

_Jiro and Hikari face-palmed simultaneously while Masako urged Kei to continue. It has been surely a long night._]

*'Gaaaaaaah! Stop thinking about it!' The girl thought, slapping herself in the face using both hands to bring herself back to reality.

"I need to study..." She muttered to herself, finally finding a solution to prevent herself from having another embarrassing flashback. She stood up and put the diary back to the shelf then leaned to the other side to reach her math textbook. And accidentally knocked the large black thing to the left. Lucky enough, her large, brown teddy bear sat at the side of the table, cushioning the huge thing from its fall.

She cursed herself after she realized what it was, yet sighed in relief after finding no scratches. It was the precious camera that Kei gave her from last year's Christmas. And she valued it very much.

* * *

**Nikki:** Cut! Yep, there will be a second part. IT WAS SAPPY WASN'T IT. I WARNED YOU MAN, I WARNED YOU. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?

This was late upload 'cause I was at a (literally) torture camp where Grade 9 were _supposed_ to be enjoying it. Yay having the sucky-est birthday in the entire world! And almost dying on that day too! Lol and to the peeps who request my face as my display photo here... uh, I'll only keep it up for a week. YOU WOULDN'T WANNA SEE A REAL LIFE SADAKO.

**Wait for the second part! (: Rate, follow, favourite & review! xoxo.**


End file.
